Charlote
Charlote Stitches '''was a character competiting in Endurance. She was labeled as ''The Peppy Girl'''''. Charlote received 7th Place. Background Charlote believes she and Vendetta are best friends, but Vendetta wants to destroy her. Charlote loves vegetables, cheese, pancakes, and most of all, Vendetta's fiends, which she thinks looks like puppies. Charlote also likes to play the tuba, play with the leaf blower, and pretend to be different things. Charlotte often phrases "teehee!", "yippee!", and "hooray!". Charlote's careless, innocent personality antagonizes Vendetta, and has even shown to be a danger to Clamburg in general in a few occasions. She has no ideas that everypne finds her weird and annoying. She also doesn't know that Vendetta is actually out to kill her with her fiends. Yet, Charlote manages to avoid them without knowing it. Charlote joined Endurance because she was told by Vendetta that she was joining but Charlote was easily fooled. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, When Charlote was on the ship, she found out that Cealey was a part of the Optimistic Girlz Club at her school. They became fast friends. They started jumping around wildly and they accidentally knocked Grover overboard. Charlote took the the bed above Cealey's bunk. When Cealey, Evelyn, and herself came to tell the boys the fake teams the boys fell for it. She was paired with Phineas for Team Australia. When Sylvia told Charlote and Phineas of Kasandra's plan, they started an alliance with each other along with the green and purple team. Later, they picked the Committment piece and the trip from Komodo to Japan. When JD mentioned the Samadhi she was confused. In The Samadhi, Charlote called Cealey silly when she bumped her head on the top of Charlote's bunk. When Cealey, Evelyn, Sylvia, and Charlote were strategizing, they all agreed to send blue and red up to temple when they got they chance. Charlote then started to get annoying by saying "Tee hee" a lot. She also sang about monkeys. JD announced the challenge and asked for a capiche. Wheneveryone said capiche, Charlote said her new catchphrase, "UNISON BUDDIES!". When the challenge started, Phineas and Charlote were actually going strong. They were the fourth team to fall. Down on the beach, Charlote, Evelyn, Kenyatta, and Cealey all rooted for Clay to win. In confessional, she said they were strong. Then, Cealey used Charlote into having the red team give the orange team a Samadhi. She sang to Kasandra and Rainer, freaking them out. Sylvia and Clay didn't agree of Cealey using Charlote. At the Samadhi ceremony, Kasandra and Rainer gave the Samadhi to Phineas and Charlote. When they smashed the Samadhi against the rock, the handicap read this: ''You will have three extra knots in the mission tomorrow. ''They then had to find their own food. Since Cealey and Clay were vegetarians, they decided to find different food instead of fish, which Charlote followed. Charlote found a goat in the jungle and kep t it, naming it Liesl. She made it a leash out of banana leaves. Charlote sang "The Lonely Goatherd", leading the gang out of the forest. Charlote gasped when Clay planned a prank for Kasandra. When quiet time was announced, the gang ate smores. Charlote scolded Liesl for eating a lot of them. Charlote laughed when Candice and Kasandra were scared by the snake. She listened to Rainer's ghost story. In Knotted Up, Charlote fed Liesl some tin cans. JD announced the challenge and Phineas and Charlote started it. When the other teams were almost done, Phineas and Charlote had only unraveled one knot. Phineas thought for a moment and then said his catchphrase; "I know what I'm gonna do today" and started unraveling the knots fastly. Phineas and Charlote did not win the temple mission, leaving them both sad. In confessional, Charlote said that the orannge and brown were probably going up to temple. Being stupid, she said she hoped brown comes back. At the big rock, Kasandra and Rainer announced that they were sending Team Australia and Team North America up to temple. Phineas got really depressed. On the walk up to the temple, Charlote became interested in trees and Phineas smacked his face hard. Charlote then sang about the moon. JD then explained the rules at the Temple of Fate. When choosing the first element, Charlote and Phineas pick wood. Wood floats on water, so they lost. The second element they picked was water. Water puts out fire, so they won. The third element the picked was wood. Wood and wood cancel each other out so they had to go onto the last round. The wood and fire cauldrons liften up. Charlote and Phineas has lost. They got into a helicopter and were flown somewhere. JD then read a letter they wrote to the remaining contestants. They also left a box behind. When they opened it, Liesl was in the box and Cealey got to keep her. The commitment piece and the trip to Komodo were going to be up for grabs in the next mission, the following day. Temple History Trivia *Charlote's image is drawn by Sprinklemist. *Charlote and Phineas recevied one Samadhi. *Charlote and Phineas were sent up to temple once and were eliminated. *Charlote is Charlote from Making Fiends. *She is definetly a fan favorite. *Charlote's early elimination was planned when the story first was layed out. The author knew that most people would want her to stay longer, but the author couldn't think of major things that she would be remembered for so she was eliminated early. Category:Endurance Category:Team Australia